1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods and devices for hanging and storing implements which include an elongated handle or body portion of a generally straight configuration, and more particularly to a hanging device which will suspend such implements by overhead attachment, the implements being suspended above ground or floor areas.
2. Prior Art
Storage of working and certain entertainment implements is highly desirable when they are not in use so as to minimize spacial storage requirements while maximizing easy access to these implements. One such device is disclosed by Angelastro in U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,333. This patent teaches a method and a device for suspending an implement having an elongated straight handle, the suspending device being attachable to an upright surface such as a wall.
Likewise, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,598,403 to Stockard, teaches a universal hanger which is pivotally connected to an eye screw in a wall surface. Keppinger, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,801 and Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 2,131,956 both teach devices for holding brooms, shovels and the like having elongated straight handles in a storage position adjacent to an upright wall surface. Each of these devices are also connected to and receive support from the wall surface to which they are attached.
Another such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,803,569 invented by Taylor for releasibly holding broom and mop handles to facilitate easy removal of these implements when needed. Two more devices of a similar nature except attached to a person or suspended in the ground are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,618,419 and 1,447,579, respectively, invented by Vanish and Thomas, respectively. The Vanish device teaches a holder for a hammer which is attachable to a user's belt. Thomas teaches the utilization of a self-supporting device when engaged into the ground for supporting the hose of a nozzle so as to facilitate watering a lawn or garden area.
The present invention teaches the hanging device which will suspendingly support implements having elongated handles or body portions above the ground. The upper end of the elongated cord members are attached at a lower end thereof to one ring or annular member per cord such that an implement may be held in a generally upright orientation above the ground or floor by each of the supported rings when the implement is not in use. The rings assume a canted orientation and wedge against opposite surfaces of the handle or body portion so as to wedgingly or frictionally engage thereagainst for providing support against gravity.
Of particular applicability, the device is sized by appropriate ring or annular member sized selection so as to engage around an elongated flexible Styrofoam float object which have become popularly known as "pool noodles". These elongated generally straight or slightly arcuate float members have become very popular around swimming pools, but are a nuisance to gather and store after being dried of pool water. The present invention facilitates the easy out-of-the-way storage of these elongated pool noodle type floats in upright hanging fashion above the floor or pool deck while also facilitating rapid drying thereof when stored.
Moreover, the device is so easily useable that even during short periods of non-use, it is not inconvenient to store the floats in the device to free the pool deck area of this clutter while making the floats readily available to resume their use. By providing an overhead support requirement for the device, more central location may also be chosen.